What had I done?
by Silk and Steel
Summary: As the rain lashed down, I watched as she walked out of the building, heading quickly down the street and away from me. What had I done…? Oneshot/Outtake written for Haiti Relief E/B OOC/AH Rated M for language/lemons.


**A/N: It's up to your imagination to decide, is this a standalone one-shot about our favourite couple, or is it a future out-take from Cullen Technologies Inc…? I hope you enjoy…**

**AH/OOC, rated M for both language and lemons.**

Looking out of the window, one hand resting against the pane of glass as the rain lashed down from the grey Chicago sky, I watched as she walked out of the building, emerging from under the canopy covering the entrance, heading quickly down the street and away from me.

_What had I done…?_

She seemed oblivious to the breeze whipping the heavily falling raindrops against her skin as she marched, her thick mahogany hair swirling loosely round her shoulders. The thin blouse she wore was no deterrent to the cold autumnal weather enveloping her petite form. In her hurry to escape she had left her jacket behind, it was currently flung across my chair, having been abandoned sometime in the midst of our passionate fumbling.

Although I watched her obsessively, my nose pressed against the glass like a hungry dieter peering longingly into the world's best cake shop, her quick strides and forceful movement rapidly took her around the corner and out of my sight.

_Oh God, she's really gone…I've lost her…_

I could still taste her strawberry balm on my lips; almost feel the heat of her body still pressed up frantically against mine as our tongues tangled together, our teeth clashing, lips swollen as we battled, desperate to experience the scent, the feel, the taste of each other.

As I turned around, I took in the sight of my office before me, the desk bare and empty when an hour before it had held numerous files, insignificant items of stationery and what was admittedly a rather expensive laptop, currently residing pathetically on the floor, the screen at a bizarre angle in comparison to the rest of the machine.

Although explaining its demise to the IT department was going to be a little awkward, it had been a necessary victim of my enthusiastic sweep of the desk to clear anything which could delay my urgent need to be near her, to touch her. I couldn't contain my need to see her stretched out languidly across the dark wood, her skirt hitched up to reveal the garter belt she wore, attached to the delicate silk stockings which encased her slender, pale legs.

The heels of the black satin fuck-me shoes she loved to wear, knowing exactly how much they drove me crazy, had dug into the surface of the desk, scratching harsh marks into the wood as she panted and whimpered at my touch. Those heels had physically marked the desk as her property just as thoroughly as she had marked my soul with her very presence.

_I will never again be able to look at this desk without remembering that moment…_

I was hers, from the second I first laid eyes on her, even if she had no idea. When we were officially introduced the innocence in her eyes entranced me, liquid chocolate beneath thick dark lashes, shyly looking up at me.

Her hand had trembled slightly as she held it out for me to shake, the tingling current I now recognised as a foolproof alert to my body, telling me of her nearness, had run up my arm at our contact; the soft gasp that escaped her lips letting me know she had felt it too.

I could still recall the beautiful flush of her cheeks as I stared dumbly at her, unable to comprehend how such a gorgeous creature could be standing before me, could even exist in this world, changing my life so completely in an instant.

_I would forever be hers; nothing could change that now…_

As I collapsed into my chair, staring blindly into space, I could still recall the sight and sensation of her midnight blue silk panties as I ran my fingers over them, feeling the lacy edge, stroking the satin smooth skin below before hooking my fingers into the thin straps stretched delicately across her hips, peeling them slowly down to reveal her slick bare pussy, releasing the scent of her arousal as a sweet cloud around me, just begging for me to take a taste.

_I thought this was what she wanted…did she now regret it…?_

She had tortured me for weeks, even if it was completely unintentional. Her innocent face as she sauntered past my door, smiling shyly across the office at me, wearing an array of tight skirts and fitted blouses that made my cock stand to attention so hard that walking anywhere was not a viable option without severe and indeed rather painful consequences.

When we had first kissed, it was like I had been transported to some heavenly place, somewhere I had never been allowed before. Kissing her was unlike anything I had ever known, the taste of her, the scent of her hair as I nuzzled into her neck, planting delicate kisses across her throat, sucking recklessly at the pulse point there, wanting desperately to possess her in every way possible.

I buried my face in my hands despondently, I didn't understand what had gone wrong, she had told me this was a fantasy of hers, whispering shyly into my ear one night after a few glasses of wine as I listened intently, willing to do anything within my power to make her happy.

_Fuck, I'd find a way to give her the moon if she wanted it…_

She had told me that ever since she first met me she had dreamed of being laid out across my desk as I pleasured her, stroking her clit, rubbing my thumb in a circular pattern while gently pumping two fingers into her as she writhed, pressing herself further into my willing hand. The idea of us of being in the office where we both worked just seemed to excite her more. The clear glass of the windows, displaying our movements to the outside world, albeit several floors above ground level was enough to lift the thrill level even higher.

As I plunged into her deliciously warm, tight pussy with one hand, curling the fingers up slightly to hit the perfect spot, I was barely able to contain my own arousal at the sight of her laid before me. I trailed my other hand upwards, tracing along her hip, across her flat stomach and then further upwards, leaving a trail of goose bumps on her overheated skin as I went. I could feel the softness of her breast as I brushed across the swell of skin before pinching her nipple through the sheer fabric of her bra, twisting rhythmically as it tightened and puckered at my touch.

She was already wound so tightly from our frenzied touching and kissing that the combination was enough to send her immediately quivering and pulsing over the edge, calling my name in a frantic stream of gasping breathes as she came violently, her inner walls clamping down in wave after wave of sensation, my cock twitching in excitement at the thought of taking the place of my now slick fingers.

_No…this is supposed to be all about her…this is about her fantasy… _

I thought at first she had gone to straighten her clothing, maybe splash her face with cool water in the bathroom. I had sat in my chair, my head thrown back, satiated just from the sight of her coming undone due to my touch, as she disappeared into the outer office, telling me she would be back shortly.

After a few minutes I had gone looking for her, unable to bear being apart from her even this long. When I'd searched the floor with no sign of her, I had panicked, calling the reception area downstairs, desperate to find her. That's when they had told me she had just walked out of the office and as I strode quickly over to the window I was able to witness the terrifying event for myself.

My mind was completely blank; I just didn't know what to do. I tried calling her cell for the fifth time but as before, the bland voicemail message greeted me yet again. I was just trying to gather enough fortitude to stagger out the door and if necessary search throughout the whole city to find her, before falling to my knees and begging for forgiveness for whatever I had done to upset her, when I heard a quiet "ping" from the elevator, announcing an imminent arrival.

My anguished face turned to sheer relief as the door opened revealing her standing there. As she sauntered towards me, the overhead lighting caused the drops of rain clinging to her hair to sparkle like an angelic halo. She had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I thought you had left me…" my voice sounded broken, even to me as I stared, drinking in the sight of her once more.

As she hopped onto the desk in front of me, swinging her legs back and forth like an excited little child, she leaned forward to ruffle my hair, before grabbing the hand which had reflexively gripped her knee, desperate to make sure she was real, that she was actually here in front of me. Holding my hand to her lips she kissed each knuckle softly before rubbing it against her cheek.

"Sorry, baby…I didn't mean to scare you…it took me longer than I expected to get what I wanted…"

As she said this, I noticed that she had laid beside her on the desk a small grocery bag, I quirked my eyebrows in question at it, wondering what possessed her to decide that now was the perfect time for some retail therapy.

She grinned at me, placing my hand back on her thigh; she reached over and began to open the bag.

Humming appreciatively at my changing expression, her grin transformed into a lustful gaze as my eyes widened in excitement at each item as she pulled it from the bag.

First was a pouch of chocolate sauce…

Next was a tray of fresh, ripe strawberries…

The final item was a tub of luxury ice-cream…

She licked her lips suggestively at my pleading, desperate expression, her pink tongue glistened as it slid, slowly and seductively across her bottom lip, before she launched herself at me, kissing me frantically as she straddled my lap, pressing herself urgently against my erection which had hardened instantly I was in her presence again.

"I seem to remember you telling me about a fantasy you had where we were feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate, before you drizzled ice cream all over my naked body then licked it off slowly…" she whispered in my ear as her hot breath blew across my jaw, making me shiver.

I groaned aloud, remembering this particular fantasy very well. Just the thought of watching her luscious lips as she bit into a ripe, succulent berry, the juices running sensually down her chin was almost enough to make me come before I'd even touched her.

_Fuck…this girl will be the death of me…_

I dropped my head dejectedly; I don't know how I'm going to tell her. I don't want to ruin her moment, but I know there is no way I'm going to be able to survive touching her again without wanting to bury myself inside her, taking her completely, making her mine in the most primal possessive way, and I know for a fact we don't have any condoms here…

As I lift my head again to meet her gaze, trying frantically to think of a way I can deal with this rather pressing situation without physically exploding in sexual frustration my eyes are caught by the two small foil squares she is holding in her hand, as she waves them gently from side to side.

I can't help the growl which forms deep in my chest at the sight. Gripping her hip tightly with one hand, I slide the fingers of my other hand up the stocking covering her leg, caressing over the silky skin of her thigh above it, before stopping in shock, my eyes widening in disbelief as I reach the warm and bare dampness at the apex of her legs.

_Holy fuck, she didn't put the panties back on… _

"Happy fantasy, baby…" she whispered, smiling shyly at me as I pulled her deeper towards me, rocking my hips instinctively into her as I capture her lips with mine, our tongues tangling once again.

**A/N This was my very first attempt at a one-shot, originally done for the Haiti Relief document, I hope you liked it…**

**Thanks to MsKathy for allowing us to post things early and MrsTheKing for the Reader Appreciation Day initiative, a huge thank you and much love to all my wonderful and loyal readers, I love hearing from every single one of you! **

**Cullen Technologies Inc will update later today as well… **


End file.
